


Pegasus Wash

by Medea678



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medea678/pseuds/Medea678
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief episode between Florina and Lord Hector. While washing Huey, Florina unadvertedly gets Hector jealous of the horse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pegasus Wash

Pegasus wash

After defeating Linus, Mark ordered everyone to rest. It was kind of funny how everyone said that their strategist have gave the order while having three lords commanding the army. Though it wasn’t like they minded that. Except maybe lord Hector. Just a little. But everyone couldn't care less about it.

So, with nothing else to do, Florina decided to wash her winged companion, Huey.

She could have go to hang out with Lyn, but Kent was now with her and she didn't want to interupt them.

Ninian was with lord Eliwood and the atmosphere around them was so lovey-doney that no one could stand it. Not even Florina.

Nino would be nice, if it wasn't for Jaffar stalking them while they were together. Even if he did it because he wanted to protect her, his stare scared the living crap out of Florina.

Her sisters were also out of the question. It was better not to know what Farina was up to, nor risk herself to become mixed up with it. And... well, she just wasn't in the mood for another lesson of self-awerness by over-protective Fiora.

As for Serra, if she had decided to pester Matthew, Erk, Oswin, Lucius or any other poor human being, Florina was not going to stop her.

And so, there she was. It wasn't as she didn't enjoy her task. She used to wash Huey all the time; but lately they had been fighting and traveling non-stop, so she couldn't afford to spoil him so much. It was fun for her, even. Just the two of them. At peace. Alone. And with no M-E-N arou-...

“Why is it okay with him?”

The voice came from her back. It was low, she noticed. Very low. So low that it couldn't possibly come from any woman. And, taking into account the large shadow that was over her, she only had to look up to see who it was.

Lord Hector stood over her, watching her so grave, so piercing, so angry that it almost looked as if he was going to maim her right there. This was too much for poor little Florina. And so she did what any androphobic Illian pegasus knight would do. She fainted.

“Aw, crap!” said Hector as he went to pick up the fallen girl. Did she thought he was going to hurt her? How had he looked like? Why 90% of their interactions involved him unwillingly scaring her to death? Well, at least they were alone. It wouldn't be funny if he was found by-...

“Let go of me, Kent! Let me just go and give him a piece of my mind!”

And there was Lyn, Mani Katti in one hand and trying to free herself from her faithful knight's grab with the other. Now that was a sign for him to get the hell out of there, before-...

“Well, well, well, Lord Hector, what are you doing?” sang a voice behind him.

Hector slowly turned around to find Fiora and Farina mounted in their pegasi, lances in hand.

“Oh, you were just going to take our little sister to the healers, weren't you?” said Fiora in the same singing tone as before, widely smiling. Not to say, it was a creepy sight. “How kind of you. We will escort you, my lord. And, after that, we will like to hear what happened. Shall we?”

Hector could feel how the colors left his face as he was accompanied by the two sisters.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

When Florina woke up, she was at Serra's tent. She tried to remember how she got there. She was washing Huey and... Oh. Lord Hector's stare.

“You have finally woke up, dear!” said Serra, cheerful as ever. “Now, look at you! You had all of us worried! I hope that you' re well enough to handle a visit.”

“I-I'm fine. Really, just-...”

“Marvelous!” said the girl as she went to the entrance of her tent. “GET YOUR ASS HERE, YOU JERK!” she screamed at the top of her lungs, almost giving Florina a heart attack. “No need to go easy on him, honey.” she told her smiling before leaving the confused girl in the tent.

The visitor was Lord Hector who looked somewhat similar to a kicked puppy. A big, heavily armored, kicked puppy. The sight of him, pale and obviously regretful, was so pitiful that it made her forget everything about the previous episode. He sat on a chair next to her bed and, looking down, he said:

“I'm sorry.”

Florina wanted to respond, but, before she could, he looked up to her and started to blurt out:

“I was not angry at you! It's just that...! You were washing and touching your pegasus so comfortably! And then I remembered he was male and I just...! Just...!”

Just then it hit her.

“Were you” she had to supress a giggle. “...jealous, my lord?”

He just looked away, his face becoming a bit red.

“A little.” he confessed.

But then something made him look back. A hand. On his head. Her hand on his head. Her little hand was on his head, ruffling his blue hair, as she giggled.

“Is this better, my lord?”

He could only sigh and smile at that. If this was what he got after dealing with a crazy sacaen woman, two ferocious pegasus knights and his unsufferable cleric, it was damn well worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:  
> Hello! This is my first fanfic ever (a rather simple and stupid one in my opinion, but well). I'm not a native english speaker, so I would really appreciate if you would tell me if I made some horribles mistakes. Now, as everyone says, all reviews (even if they are death treats) are kindly accepted!  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> New Author's Note:  
> That was my A/N when I first posted this two years ago in FF.net, but since it was my first I decided not to change it.  
> Hope you enjoyed the fanfic anyways!


End file.
